Obliviate al corazón
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Un obliviate mal hecho más un corazón destrozado no podía ser buena combinación.
1. Prologo

Todos los derechos reservado a sus respectivos autores, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

Obliviate al corazón.

Un obliviate mal hecho más un corazón destrozado no podía ser buena combinación.

Era tarde, bastante tarde, pero a Harry no le importaba en lo más mínimo, tampoco le importaba estar empapándose mientras corría debajo de aquel diluvio que se había presentado sin previo aviso, tampoco le interesaba estar cubierto de lodo ni tener rasguños por todas partes, no, a Harry solo le importaba escapar, huir de aquella escena que había presenciado sin querer, esa imagen que le había roto el corazón. No sabía a donde iba, ni tampoco le importaba, simplemente corría, sentía su corazón doler y a sus pulmones fallar, sus rodillas también dolían, se había caído ya demasiadas veces por la falta de visión debido a las lágrimas y lluvia, pero no se había detenido, habían pasado varios minutos, tal vez horas, pero no le interesaba, solo quería desaparecer mientras recordaba una y otra vez el reciente inicio de su sufrir.

 _Harry había estado escondido detrás de los arbustos cercanos durmiendo, ser Harry Potter tenía sus inconvenientes cuando solo querías un poco de paz y tranquilidad, minutos después de despertar se había quedado tieso al escuchar una voz familiar acercándose._

 _Draco- escucho una voz femenina- sé que probablemente no sea lo que tu mereces- Harry había empezado a poner atención ante el nombre mencionado- pero créeme por favor- la voz de la chica empezaba a temblar consecuencia de un nudo formándose en su garganta, y Harry, escondido, sentía el mismo nudo en su garganta, sabia a donde se dirigía ese discurso, lo había escuchado cientos de veces- cuando te digo que te amo- y boom la bomba había explotado y Harry solo sentía sus ojos llenarse lentamente de lágrimas, por favor que Draco la rechazara, ¡que dijera que no!_

 _Astoria- Malfoy había sonreído mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de la castaña-Siempre te eh considerado una chica espectacular-Harry había rodado sus humedecidos ojos- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – y Potter había podido escuchar perfectamente el crujir de su corazón, imposible, ¿cómo esa niña había podido conseguir lo que él no había podido durante 6 años?_

 _¡Draco! – Astoria había saltado a los brazos de Draco, Harry se había levantado un poco, lo suficiente para ver como aquellos ajenos a su presencia se acercaban lentamente, se mordió el labio, Draco y Astoria se estaban besando, pero se quedó en silencio, pasaron minutos que le parecieron una eternidad y cuando al fin se fueron, soltó el aliento, como si lo hubiera contenido todos esos minutos y unas increíbles nauseas se hicieron presente, así que como pudo se levantó, sus piernas temblaban y no estaba seguro de que siguiera respirando pero hizo un esfuerzo y comenzó a correr a lo profundo del bosque prohibido, sin siquiera darse cuenta que un pares de ojos lo veían._

Era noche, y sentía sus extremidades entumecidas, estaba temblando, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía somnoliento. Probablemente ya habían pasado algunas horas, pero estaba seguro que a nadie le importaría, a veces solía desaparecer días enteros.

Harry estaba sentado en medio del bosque en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas, no sabía exactamente donde estaba pero no importaba. Él sabía que al final era imposible que Malfoy le mirara de una manera diferente a la de desprecio y orgullo, y era mucho menos probable que le mirara de una manera _romántica,_ pero nadie le había dicho que era pecado soñar, aunque claro que nadie sabía su pequeño gran secreto y planeaba que siguiera así, se lo llevaría a la tumba así fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

diré que estoy mus feliz con esta historia, la cual espero sea de las mas largas que escriba :3 así que realmente espero les guste y manden sus opiniones o sugerencias uwu reviews?


	2. Myositis

_Capítulo 1:_ _Myositis_

Se despertó hace varias horas pero había permanecido acostado un buen tiempo. Había pasado una semana desde que escuchó accidentalmente la confesión hacia Malfoy y realmente no se lo tomo muy bien, actuaba por pura inercia los últimos días. Había pasado lo más que podía esquivando a Malfoy y de paso a cualquier serpiente que se cruzara en su camino, lo cual antes hubiera resultado fácil, pero después de la guerra y su papel defendiéndolos de las discriminaciones de todos los demás, las serpientes eran un poco, solo un poco, más amables con él.

Estaba deprimido y furioso consigo mismo y sus amigos no ayudaban en realidad. Ronald se la pasaba hablando de Hermione y Hermione se la pasaba hablando de los exámenes.

Volteo a ver el reloj en su buro, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, siendo fin de semana era muy temprano todavía para levantarse.

Cerro los ojos colocando un brazo sobre ellos, se sentía cansado.

Sabía que todo eso era su culpa, su culpa por haberse escapado ese día, por escuchar conversaciones a escondidas, por no haber hecho nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por prestarle a Malfoy más atención del que debía, por haberse enamorado cuando tenía once de un niño rubio que siempre le miraba con aquel ceño fruncido.

Se enderezo con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el colchón, había estado siete años escondiendo ese loco amor que quemaba su ser cada vez que veía a Draco, siete años interponiendo su "deber" a sus sentimientos, probablemente no una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida, para variar. Ahora tendría que vivir con el arrepentimiento de nunca haberse acercado al rubio, de haber rechazado aquella mano extendida hace años y de tener que aceptar que el otro jamás se fijaría de "esa" manera en él.

Volteo a ver aquella fotografía que tanto le gustaba de sus padres, si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de Ginny, aquella linda chica que se parecía a su madre y era hermana de su mejor amigo en vez de aquel chico pedante, todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo.

Estaba en el gran comedor, ya era de tarde y Ron y Mione habían ido a una de sus citas en Hogsmeade y el como el buen amigo sujeta velas había preferido quedarse en el castillo que aguantar los arrumacos de sus amigos.

No tenía ganas de comer pero ahí estaba, jugando con el puré de manzana en su plato, aguantando las miradas de los demás alumnos llenas de admiración, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a cierto chico rubio al otro lado del gran comedor sonriéndole a una chica castaña, mientras intentaba ponerle atención al discurso de Luna sobre los Jobberknolls o algo así.

En un descuido pudo ver perfectamente como Astoria sonreía ampliamente y abrazaba a Draco haciendo que este sonriera de igual manera.

¿Harry?- luna le miraba con sus ojos más soñadores que de costumbre, como si intentara ver que tenía en su mente, estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que le llamaba, Harry suspiro-lo lamento Luna, no estoy de humor- se levantó a toda prisa de su asiento rápidamente e ignorando todas las miradas extrañadas que lo seguían salió del comedor- ¡Harry! ¡Espera! - Luna había corrido tras el a lo largo del pasillo esquivando a las personas que entraban y salían del gran comedor- ¡Harry!

Harry le ignoraba y seguía con su camino hacia la sala común, no tenía ganas de nada más que de regresar a su cuarto y dormir un buen rato.

-¡Harry!..-Luna le había alcanzado ya y caminaba a su lado, estaban a punto de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda- ¿paso algo con Malfoy?- soltó sin ninguna delicadeza

-¿qué? –Harry había abierto los ojos por completo –¿cómo..? – volteo a ver a Luna tan rápido que seguramente se habría lastimado el cuello

Luna estaba viéndolo con sus enormes ojos, sonriendo, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo en dirección contraria sin darle oportunidad de decir algo.

Luna lo había llevado corriendo a través de todo el castillo, subiendo a lo alto de una torre que estaba casi seguro de haber estado en ella una vez o dos, solo sabía que estaba bastante lejos de la torre de Gryffindor pero lo suficientemente cerca de la torre de astronomía. Cuando llegaron a mitad de la torre Luna se detuvo y paro enfrente de un gran cuadro con un paisaje parecido a un claro con cientos de flores.

-¿Luna..?

Luna le volteo a ver con una sonrisa y acto seguido pronuncio – _Myositis_ – acto seguido el cuadro se convirtió en pequeñas flores azules que cayeron dejando ver un agujero por el cual Luna entro, Harry al verse olvidado enseguida la siguió.

Cuando entro Harry se quedó maravillado.

Era un cuarto increíblemente grande, Harry se preguntó si era posible que hubiera más de una sala de los menesteres. El cuarto en si era un gran salón de baile, el piso era de madera reluciente cubierta por pétalos azules mientras que en el techo había ramas negras recubiertas por lo que parecían ser flores pequeñas color rosas que al parecer al caer cambiaban de color.

Luna había entrado dando vueltas mientras tarareaba una canción y Harry pudo ver al fondo a un chico que había despegado un libro de su cara solo para sonreírles enormemente.

-¿Neville?- ¿Que hacia Neville en esa sala tan extraña?

-¡Harry!- Neville se había levantado para caminar hasta él

-¡Luna!- Y Luna se había interpuesto entre los dos gritando su propio nombre mientras seguía tarareando lo que Harry pudo reconocer como "london bridge is falling down "

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Neville

-No tengo idea- Harrry suspiro- Luna me trajo- Neville le sonrió

-¿y….que es este lugar?

\- es un cuarto parecido a la sala de los menesteres

-pero más bonito- agrego Luna

-sí, bueno no, es decir –Neville trataba de seguir explicando ignorando la interrupción de Luna- no tenemos idea de para qué sirve exactamente pero parece ser seguro-Harry asintió

Bueno, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Neville

Creo que Harry fue atacado por Hadas que dejaron huevecillos en su cabeza- Neville volteo a ver a Luna, dudaba mucho que eso fuera la que había pasado

Harry le miro, no sabía si contarles a ellos lo sucedido o no, no estaban en sus planes, aunque por lo que había mencionado Luna sabía algo. Los miro por un momento, Luna y Neville sonrieron.

Si bien Ron y Mione eran "sus mejores amigos" Luna y Neville también lo eran, pero de cierta manera diferente, mientras que Ron siempre lo seguía en aquellas grandes aventuras y le mostraba su apoyo aconsejándolo y metiéndose en problemas con él, Neville era mucha más calmado pero sin dejar de ser valiente y sensato, era amable e intentaba ayudar aunque no fuera su problema, mientras que Hermione era el cerebro del trio y siempre intentaba demostrar cual era el camino a seguir teniendo siempre la razón, Luna era más simple, resolvía los grandes problemas con palabras tan sencillas que parecían absurdas, mirándole siempre con una sonrisa.

¿Ustedes saben lo de Malfoy?- soltó bruscamente, si tuviera que elegir entre Ron y Hermione y Neville y Luna para contar ese oscuro secreto prefería a los segundos.

¿Te refieres a que tiene novia?- Luna siguió sonriendo- ¿o a que te rompió el corazón?- Harry la volteo a ver alarmado- Neville me lo conto

Neville se sonrojo poniendo una cara de pánico-yo…eh…..no no era mi intención- Neville había comenzado a hacer movimientos con las manos– perdona Harry –Neville hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento como solo él sabía hacer bajando la cabeza – el otro día Hermione me pidió ayuda para buscarte y cuando llegue cerca del lago, me cruce a Malfoy y a una chica – a Harry no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo eso- y pues…. –Neville al fin había alzado la vista mirándolo con ojos culposos- te pude ver corriendo hacia el bosque…. Creí….. era mejor dejarte solo un tiempo

Oh maldición solo eso le pasaba a él.

-Además has estado actuando raro la última semana, ya no saludas a los Slytherin como los demás días-

-¿Cómo supiste que era por Malfoy? Bien podría ser por Astoria-

\- Lo acabas de decir Harry-

-Mierda-

-Igual ¿Era bastante obvio no crees? Ni siquiera a Voldemort le prestabas tanta atención-

Harry se recostó en el piso- ¿Tan obvio soy?-

-Si-

-Bastante-

Harry suspiro, genial, seguramente ya todo Hogwarts ya habían notado lo tonto de su ser, más ahora que nadie le quitaba el ojo de encima. No era que le importase mucho, pero si los demás ya se habían dado cuenta seguramente Malfoy también y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería, ya tenía suficiente con no ser correspondido como para que le agregaran la vergüenza de burlarse de él por ello.

Harry se sentó en el piso de madera viendo caer las flores suspirando una vez más -Desearía nunca haberme enamorado de Malfoy- estaba cansado- desearía olvidarlo

-bueno- Luna se sentó junto a él- ¿y porque no lo olvidas?

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo?

-¿Es obvio no? –Neville se sentó al otro lado- somos magos

-Algo pareció haber hecho click en la mente de Harry- hagámoslo

-¿Hacerlo?

\- la verdad no le puedo pedir esto a Ron y mucho menos a Mione –Harry no estaba seguro de esto, pero siendo sinceros, Harry nunca estaba seguro de sus planes- Chicos, láncenme un obliviate


	3. Forgetting

_Capítulo 2: Forgetting_

Harry sentía su cuerpo pesado y le dolía la cabeza horrores, justo como si alguna bludger le hubiera dado directo al cráneo, pero que él recordara no había jugado ningún partido, aunque en realidad no recordaba nada, su mente estaba un poco confusa. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero estos no cedían, podía escuchar algunas frases de sus compañeros y detectar el olor de la enfermería, al parecer algo le había pasado.

-jóvenes por favor- podía reconocer la voz de Madam Pomfrey – el señor Potter necesita descansar- sonrió mentalmente, como siempre regañando a las visitas indeseadas de sus compañeros

\- pero Madam Pomfrey- alguna chica intentaba discutir con la mayor- si Harry despierta, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar a su lado- Harry escuchaba con atención, al parecer la chica le conocía, aunque él no recordaba una voz tan chillona como aquella- seguro despertara más pronto si escucha mi voz- y con aquella voz tan ruidosa quien no- no te preocupes Harry, yo estoy aquí- pudo sentir como su mano era atrapada por otras más pequeñas y frías, no tenía ni idea de quien era aquella persona pero de cierta manera se le hacía un poco gracioso, seguramente aquella escena era igual a cuando Lavender había ido a la enfermería a visitar a su novio.

-Vamos Ginny- ahora podía escuchar la voz de un chico- lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar, la hora de visitas terminó hace tiempo-

-ya podremos volver mañana- esta vez era la voz de otra chica

-de acuerdo- Harry pudo sentir como unos labios pegajosos le daban un beso en la mejilla y dio gracias a Merlín que no fuera en la boca- hasta mañana Harry

Escucho como varios pares de pies hacían ruido al alejarse y antes de que el sonido desapareciera por completo pudo abrir los ojos alcanzando a ver dos cabelleras pelirrojas y una castaña

-¡Señor Potter!- sin darse cuenta Madam Pomfrey seguía a su lado mirándolo fijamente

Al verla abrir la boca para llamar a los recién salidos hizo un gesto indicándole silencio.

-o-

Era de mañana, y hacia tanto sol que la enfermería estaba llena de luz, Harry estaba sentado en su cama leyendo el profeta, se sentía mucho mejor en comparación a la noche anterior, aunque en realidad sentía que nunca había estado mejor.

-¡Harry!- Harry levanto la vista encontrándose con Neville y Luna respirando ruidosamente en la entrada de la enfermería. Sonrió, había hablado la noche anterior con Madam Pomfrey para que pudiera ver a Neville o Luna antes que a cualquiera.

-oh Harry- Luna había saltado en su cama y lo había envuelto en sus brazos tan pronto lo alcanzó

-¿te encuentras bien?- Neville estaba apoyado en la cama mirándolo preocupadamente

-perfectamente- les sonrió para tranquilizarlos

-¿recuerdas lo que paso?- pregunto Neville

-un poco- les volvió a sonreír, cada que intentaba recordar le dolía la cabeza, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre- Seguí a Luna, después estabas tú….y recuerdo el hechizo, pero no recuerdo que olvide- eso sonaba tan tonto

-bueno- Luna se despegó de él y con una pirueta se puso de pie- nos pediste que borráramos un gran recuerdo

Harry los miro sin entender, ¿gran recuerdo?, imaginaba que debía ser algo terriblemente malo para querer olvidarlo, pero aún recordaba su infancia, la guerra, las muertes, ¿Qué podía ser más doloroso que eso?

-¡Harry!- los tres voltearon a ver hacia la puerta abierta de par en par, Harry pudo reconocer a tres chicos del día anterior y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía a la más baja de los tres abrazándole fuertemente

-viejo, nos tenías preocupados- Hablo el chico pelirrojo

-amm…..lo lamento-¿estaba bien que se disculpara? Es decir, ¿ _quién era_ ese?

-y vaya que tienes que lamentarlo Harry, ¡te has perdido dos días de clases!- comenzó a regañarle la castaña

-ugh- seguramente la profesora Mcgonagall había comenzado con las prácticas para los exámenes

-pero por suerte, tome apuntes dobles- le sonrió la castaña gritona mientras le daba unos cuadernos

\- gracias….am..- _¿y quién rayos era ella?_

Hermione se le quedo mirándole fijamente, como examinándolo. Algo estaba mal.

-¡Oh, Harry! – se había olvidado de la chica colgada de él, en el momento en que miro hacia abajo pudo sentir unos Labios fríos y pegajosos contra los suyos

\- ¿Acaso no puedes pasar un año sin tener que visitar la enfermería? –le pregunto la chica, Harry sentía que la había visto antes, su cabello rojo-naranja y su cara pálida llena de pecas. Era bonita.

-¿Luna?¿Neville? –Harry estaba a punto de preguntarles quienes eran cuando el chico pelirrojo reparo en los otros dos

-Hola chicos- saludo Neville, Luna solo sonrió

-amm –interrumpió Harry- ¿se conocen?- todos lo voltearon a ver

-De que hablas viejo, claro que nos conocemos, son Neville y Luna

\- Ah sí, conozco a Nev y Luna, pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Todos se miraron entre sí. La habitación se quedó en silencio.

* * *

chan chan chaaan

Lamento la tardanza, este capitulo estaba terminado hace tiempo pero no había podido subirlo :c

No se olviden de visitar mis paginas :DD

reviews?


	4. Zinnia

_Obliviate al corazón_

 _Capítulo 3: Zinnia_

-¡Oh Merlín todo esto es mi culpa!- Neville estaba lamentándose por decimoctava ocasión en un lapso de una hora, un nuevo récord personal.

-Por favor Neville- y Hermione por decimoctava ocasión intentaba calmarlo- tranquilízate, respira, si así

-También fue mi culpa Nev- Luna se encontraba dándole pequeñas palmaditas de apoyo al pelinegro

-Me parece que no es necesario culpar a nadie joven Longbottom, tan solo me gustaría que nos explicara lo sucedido- le sonrio Dumbledore

El director Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall habían llegado corriendo apenas Hermione y Ron interrumpieron la junta de profesores para avisar de "la condición" de Harry Potter momentos después de que este les afirmara por quinta ocasión que no era ninguna broma y no sabia absolutamente quienes eran.

Neville miro a Harry y Luna- yo, bueno, me parece que le aplique mal un obliviate a Harry, lo.. lo lamento mucho

-¿y se puede saber que estabas pensando haciendo eso? –Ginny estaba que echaba fuego de la boca mientras miraba de manera casi homicida a Neville

-No fue culpa de Neville o Luna -Harry interrumpió después de todo ese tiempo- puedo recordar perfectamente que fui yo quien les pidió eso

-¿Harry?

-algo me estaba molestando y para que dejara de hacerlo simplemente lo olvide- respondio Harry- pero creo que olvide algunas….¿cosas?- susurro mientras miraba a las caras desconocidas para él

-pero fui yo quien lanzó el hechizo- todos fijaron su atención a Luna

-¿Luna?

-Pero Luna, fui yo quien lanzó el obliviate- Neville la miro

-¿eh?, creo recordar que fui yo Nev, no es necesario que mientas

-pero no miento Lu, fui yo

-¿no fui yo?

-¿qué? No

-pero

-¿Qué no fueron ambos?- pregunto Harry

-al parecer el hechizo no solo lastimo la memoria del señor Potter, tambien la de Longbottom y Lovegood- interrumpió Snape

-bueno, eso es un problema- Dumbledore comenzó a a acariciar su barba- Harry, mi niño, sabes ¿quien soy yo?

Harry asintió- el profesor Albus Dumbledore-

-muy bien Harry, y sabes ¿quienes son las personas que me acompañan?- Harry volvió a asentir-¿sabes quienes son ellos?-pregunto señalando a los dos pelirrojos y la castaña, Harry se les quedo mirando, algo no estaba bien

-son…..ah….mis compañeros….¿cierto?

-¿es lo único que recuerdas de ellos?- el profesor lo miro fijamente

-eh…..supongo

-tal vez el golpe lo dejo más tonto de lo que ya es Dumbledore- respondió Severus

-Severus no seas grosero con Potter- reclamo Minerva

-por favor dejen de pelear, tenemos que ver si Harry olvido algo importante- los regaño el director

-¿Algo más importante que nosotros?- reclamo enojada Ginny-¿qué puede ser más importante que haber olvidado que al fin eramos novios?- la pelirroja comenzó a lagrimear

-no lo sé Ginny, tal vez pudo haber olvidado su nombre, o donde estamos, o que era un mago- le contesto Hermione con reproche, Harry pudo haber olvidado cosas mucho más importantes, exactamente como que ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, si Harry no la recordaba ¿a quien regañaría en clase de transformaciones? ¿o quien le prestaría la manta de invisibilidad para quedarse leyendo hasta tarde sus libros de historia?, ¿con quien haría guerras de nieve cuando Ron estuviera castigado?

Y Ronald no estaba mejor, ¿qué seria de su vida sin su mejor amigo? Por Merlín ni siquiera podía imaginárselo

-Harry- volvió a interrumpir el director- ¿sabes dónde estamos?

-en la enfermería de Howgarts

-¿sabes quien eres?

-Harry James Potter

-¿Sabes que ocurrió el año pasado?

-la tercera guerra mágica

-¿sabes quien la causo?- esa pregunta era absurda, claro que sabia quien la causo, como olvidaría su razón de existir desde su nacimiento

-Voldemort- a la mitad de los presentes les causo un escalofrió, la guerra había terminado, pero no por ello todos los recuerdos, la sangre y heridas aun estaban frescas en sus memorias, no era algo que fueran a olvidar aunque se lo propusieran a lo largo de su vida

-bien- Dumbledore le sonrió y se levanto de la cama- joven Longbottom, señorita Lovegood, serian tan amables de prestarme sus varitas- Luna y Neville asintieron y le entregaron ambas varitas, el director les paso rápidamente su varita por encima y se quedo en silencio

-¿pasa algo profesor?- pregunto McGonagall

-no parece ser que algún obliviate saliera de estar varitas –se las devolvió a sus dueños- chicos, ninguno de los dos hizo ese hechizo, al menos no con esas varitas

-pero

-recordamos, haberlo hecho con nuestras varitas profesor

-tal parece que el profesor Snape tiene razón, su memoria fue modificada, tal vez ni siquiera lo hicieron ustedes

-no puede ser- gimoteo Neville

-bueno... Lo mejor sera investigar esto más a fondo. Por ahora no creo que sea bueno dejar a Harry aquí, tal vez el castillo le ayude a recordar, joven Weasly, señorita Hermione, serian tan amables de llevar a Harry a la sala común de Gryffindor

-claro profesor

-¿Gryffindor?- todos miraron a Harry-¿Por qué a Gryffindor profesor?- de nuevo algo iba mal- soy un Slytherin

* * *

Actualizacioooon después de un mes, no estoy segura de como quedo este capítulo, en realidad era muchísimo más largo pero decidí cortarlo sorry pero bueeeee que se le va a hacer, lamento los errores y faltas pero no lo revise, lo revisare y corregiré después, les agradezco a todos los han leído la historia, son lo máximo corazones 3 :B

¿Qué creen que pase?

Harry piensa que está en Slytherin omaigad

No olviden visitar mis otras historias

Reviews?


End file.
